


Rich & Common

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The way of the common people is still slightly unfathomable to Atobe Keigo. But that doesn't mean he won't try.





	Rich & Common

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-02-05 11:27pm to 2019-02-06 00:16am

Being in need of medical assistance had - naturally - never been on top of one of his favorite lists. But being in actual need of it and having Atobe Keigo hover close was way beyond what Tezuka could have imagined.

"Please stay down, Kunimitsu. The doctor said no aggravating the injury, remember?"

"I am not aggravating it. And I am going to sit up to properly breath as it continues getting harder with all the blankets you seem to magically acquire for me."

"But you need to stay warm. Doctor's orders, remember?"

"I'm sure he did not mean to suffocate me. And I'm still warm enough. It was a bit of blood not the tearing out of a body part and the therefore following vital blood loss."

"You lost quite enough, Kunimitsu. And if you weren't being so difficult, you would already be getting a transfusion."

"I don't need a transfusion. It was just a small wound before you hauled me here and had him poke it."

"It was dirty and would have become infected."

"I could have cleaned it myself."

"The floor was already red."

"It was just a patch."

"The doctor knows what he's doing. You would only have done an amateur job."

"Are you implying I don't remember how to clean wounds? We've both been captains, remember?"

"I am implying that it's been a while and that cleaning one's own wounds is much harder. Besides, you weren't even wearing your glasses."

"They were on the sink as you very well know because you picked them up before rushing me out the door."

"You really wish to make me believe you would have cleaned that wound without proper eyesight?"

"I could have."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. But in the meantime let the doctor take care of you and next time something as supposedly unmeaningful as this happens, call me right away. Not after we need a new carpet."

"You didn't pay for it."

"But I'll have to be the one replacing it."

"You are going to replace it yourself? Sure. That I wish to see." 

"I could, you know." 

"I really want to see that then. If you do it all by yourself that is."

"You don't believe me? Of course I can do it."

"Then let me watch."

"I will."

"Good. Then I let your doctor handle that wound right now. But you will do that carpet in front of my eyes."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Tezuka sighed deeply. Despite what he had said in the heat of the moment, he certainly wouldn't have been able to clean that wound. And he knew he had lost enough blood to warrant a transfusion. But badgering Keigo into doing something as mundane as replacing a carpet with his own hands was worth all the pain he still felt and might be feeling for a while knowing the rather sadistic streak all of Atobe's doctors seemed to have. They always wanted you to learn something during your treatment.

So annoying.


End file.
